The forgotten thing
by Lazie Soul
Summary: Being with her has reminded him something he's forgot. [Zervis Week 2015 - Day 4: Magic]


**Zevis Week 2015 - Day 4: Magic**

 **Well, I made it! Into the forth day! Wow, at first I didnt think I could go this far. Basically, I thought I just particitape on Day 1, 2 and 3. But now I finished this oneshot for Day 4. Erm, idk what to say next so…**  
 **Hope you will enjoy this!**

* * *

 _"Please. Teach me and my friends magic."_

He couldn't resist those warm, beatiful emerald eyes.

He promised himself, not to interact with people again. But he broke that promise, because of her.

Zeref keeps a distance from those people but still close enough to teach them magic.

They reminds him of himself, hundreds years ago, when he still loved Magic.

And now, he hates it.

* * *

 _"Everything that comes near me… dies"_

She cant take her eyes off those sad, kind onyx eyes.

She promised herself, to be stronger to protect her friends. And she knows, he is the only one who could help her.

Mavis keeps a distance from him, as he told, but still she is attractive to Mr Black Mage.

He reminds her of herself, not so long ago, when she learned Magic all by her self, for her love to Magic.

And now, her love for Magic grows even more.

* * *

The sky is still dark. Mavis slowly sits up and looks around. Eveyone is sleeping. She doesn't see their teacher: Mr Black Mage.

She goes around and sees him, resting under a shade of tree. She slowly walks to him, whispers, "Mr. Black Mage, Mr Black Mage"

Zeref opens his eyes, seeing a blondie's close to him. He jumps out of his place, keeps a distance between him and the girl, "Mavis… I told you before. Don't stay close to me"

"But I doesn't do that, how can I wake you up?", Mavis questions, "I cant shout at you. It's extremely rude"

"That's very nice of you", Zeref says, "Why are you up so early?"

"Could you teach me Magic?"

"Your illusion magic really is impressive. Did you learn all of it by yourself?"

"Yes, but… I cant fight with this sort of magic! Teach me something more powerful"

Zeref looks at the girl. She's still very young, probably just over 10 years old. But she has such brave will.

"So does that mean you want to learn Black Magic?"

"Black or White, I don't care. It makes no diffence to me. I want to fight"

* * *

"Mr Black Mage, I cant do this", Mavis pants. Her arm is really heavy.

"You need to focus. Try to clear your mind"

Zeref patiently teachs her, step by step. He watches her, feels the magic gathers around her. After a while, Mavis falls down. Zeref wants to help her, but he cant get near her. For one moment, he wishes he was a normal person and could run into catch her.

"Are you okay, Mavis?"

"I'm fine. Just… tired. I didn't know learning battle magic could be this hard!"

She lays down, her face is covered in sweats but her eyes' sparking, "But if I complete this, I could protect my friends!"

Zeref says nothing at the girl. She really doesn't mind learning Black Magic? Just to help her friends? People thinks Black Magic is forbidden, is bad. How can people jugde something very easily? And they even use use White Magic for bad purpose. But this little girl is totally outstanding. In her eyes, Magic is something that… as she said, connects everyone.

So… Magic really could connect people?

Zeref finds this amusing.

* * *

Every day, when the sky is still sleepy, Mavis wakes up early and pratices her new magic with Zeref. They chat, sometimes. But she is the speaker, he's the listener. Mavis knows he's not an outgoing person, which is because of his curse, so she doesn't mind he stays quiet. She loves this peaceful moment.

One day, Zeref breaks the silent.

"Mavis, promise me you wont use this Magic in an incomplete state"

"Huh? Why? I thought I almost complete this", Mavis's curious.

"This Magic will take you 10 years to complete. If you cast it, it's impossible to predict what comes to you"

"I… I promise"

"That's good to hear".

They finds sometimes Zeref could things without cursing it. This is one of the rare moments when Zeref could touch a person. Zeref strokes Mavis hair makes her blushs.

At this moment, they share their thought.

 _Why my heart is beating so fast?_

* * *

People say "Hello" to each other, and also, they say "Goodbye". The time has come.

Knowing Zeref is not an outgoing type, the group doesn't force him to join or give him hug. But before they leave, Mavis grabs Zeref's robe.

"Thank you, for everything"

The winds blow her blond locks. Zeref places a strand behind her ear, smiles warmly "No, I should be the one who said thank you. You reminded me something I've forgot."

Mavis blinks at his sudden act and then, she giggles, "You should smile more often, Mr Black Mage"

"Your friends' waiting"

Zeref points at the group, who is not far away from them, Mavis looks at her friends and turns her back. But the raven haired guy isnt in front of her, he has disappeared. She sighs and runs into her friends.

Zeref takes the last look of her and walks deep into the forest.

 **Magic brings people together. It brings you… to me.**

* * *

 **I'm sorry. The ending is not very good…**


End file.
